


Edges

by MirrorMystic



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-03 10:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11530428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirrorMystic/pseuds/MirrorMystic
Summary: I am not your puzzle piece.I am not your broken mirror.





	Edges

~*~  
  
They say  
When loving a broken person  
Be careful not to cut yourself  
On their sharp edges.   
  
They say   
Someone with careful hands  
Can hug you tight enough  
That you'll fit back together.   
  
But I am not your puzzle piece.  
I am not your broken mirror.   
You're building this mosaic  
With pieces that aren't yours.   
  
You can  
Look at the light through my slivers  
and see the sunrise through my shards.   
  
You can  
Tell me stories of all things bright and beautiful  
As I lay broken on the floor  
  
You can gaze into my looking glass  
And maybe you'll like what you see  
  
But I will never  
Fit back  
In my frame.  
  
~*~


End file.
